


Mistaken Identity

by dhazellouise, Rare Pair Central (dhazellouise)



Series: Taylor Hebert's Harem [9]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/Rare%20Pair%20Central
Summary: Taylor gains the power to copy the appearance of anyone with just a look. A kind of changer power which is perfect for reconnaissance and infiltration mission, especially in a known enemy territory. Unfortunately, Taylor Hebert is also a trouble-magnet and so she often ends up in a highly compromising position with certain men, which may include Lung, Kaiser and even Armsmaster. (Taylor/Male Multi)





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I won't apologize for publishing another story and like my first WORM fanfiction, this story is going to contain some Rated M scenes.

* * *

When she triggered, Taylor discovers that she has the power to assume the identity of anyone by just looking at them, even including the clothes they wear in that moment. Furthermore, she realizes that her new changer power can be use perfectly for reconnaissance and infiltration mission. And considering that she can change her appearance at will, Taylor knows that she won't be needing a mask or a costume at all when she sets out to become a Hero.

Hence, on her first time as a cape, she decides to infiltrate the Azn Bad Boys, where she plans to gather more information about the gang and their entire operation. But other than that, Taylor intends to learn more about the known capes in the ABB gang, such as the ABB leader Lung and the assassin Oni Lee.

So for the past three days, Taylor has been using the identity of some oblivious ABB members as she comes and goes in their own territory, where she shortly sees most of the heinous crimes that the gangbangers are doing, like the usual drug trafficking, prostitution and selling sex slaves.

Certainly, Taylor's main mission is to stop the ABB's entire operation, but she won't be able to do that on her own. For this reason alone, Taylor chooses to bid her time while she continues to gather more information with the intent to give what she learned to the Protectorate.

It is only on the third day of her infiltration mission when Taylor finally dares herself to venture into Lung's main hideout. A place where she already suspects Lung stashes all of his evil master plan.

With that in mind, Taylor disguises herself as a woman named Miyuki Tachibana. A japanese woman who has some connection to Lung. Taylor would have learned more about the woman's identity, but sadly she has limited time at that point.

Using the woman's stolen identity, Taylor calmly walks into Lung's hideout and begins her search for more information – specifically some important documents - that will hopefully help bring down the entire ABB and end Lung's reign as a crime lord in Brockton Bay. In fact, she hopes that Lung might have documents that contain the list of names for all ABB members and even all the hideouts that he has scattered all throughout the city.

Overall, Taylor Hebert's ultimate mission is to completely destroy Lung's evil kingdom and uproot his villainous legacy from root to stem. However, she won't be doing all of that today, not when she has to know where Lung's office is first. And after nearly an hour of wandering aimlessly in the hideout, Taylor finally is able to locate the ABB leader's office by asking one of the members about Lung's exact whereabouts at the moment.

"He's in his office on the second floor, just south of the building," an ABB member has said to her.

Thereafter, Taylor hastily makes her way to Lung's location after she is given the general direction. She knows that she is probably running straight into danger by seeking Lung out, but she has to do this, just to get a sense on the elusive leader of the Azn Bad Boys and gather intelligence about the inner working of his criminal empire.

Hence, when Taylor arrives in front of Lung's office, she momentarily hesitates outside the large oaken door. Nevertheless, after arguing with herself for a second, Taylor finally forces herself to knock at the door before she can bolt out of there.

Not a moment later, she hears the muffled, but gravelly voice of the ABB leader says through the closed door.

"You may enter…"

At the sound of his voice, Taylor lets out a shaky breath, which she doesn't know she's been holding. Before she opens the door however, she slowly begins to gather all her courage and prepares herself to face Lung. If she is either killed or maimed during this encounter, Taylor is certainly going to beat herself silly afterward.

She steadies her nerves one last time before she finally opens the door to Lung's office. The moment she does so, Taylor is instantly greeted by the sight of the ABB leader sitting in an upholstered chair behind a mahogany desk. At once, Taylor's gaze locks into Lung's light brown orbs, which she can see through his dragon mask. Even when he is sitting down on a chair, the man looks completely imposing with his tall, muscular frame. Although she guesses that it's probably because of the large dragon tattoos on his naked chest, which gives him an intimidating and intense aura.

Taylor can't help but gulp as Lung's gaze seems to sharpen as he focuses on her.

"Miyuki, so you are here again…" comes Lung's slow drawl as he reclines on his chair casually. Soon after, she watches as the Villain crosses his arms in front of him with his light brown eyes still intent on her.

A frown mars Taylor's brows at Lung's remark and she mentally puzzles over his statement for a second.

A short silence followed after, wherein Lung waits for her reply. His eyes never straying from hers.

Slowly, Taylor closes the door behind her before she manages to croak out an answer.

"Yes, I am…" She says in an uncertain tone.

Taylor doesn't know the relationship between Miyuki Tachibana and Lung, but the way Lung responds at the sight of her presence makes Taylor overly cautious.

"Did you come back here for a third round?" Lung asks her, sounding both amused and interested at the same time.

At once, Taylor is left absolutely confused at Lung's question, but she isn't given an opportunity to answer when Lung suddenly begins to order her.

"Come here, Miyuki." The ABB leader demands while he beckons her forward.

Upon hearing the Villain's command, Taylor is abruptly struck by a bout of nerves and she can't help but freeze on the spot.

Lung, of course, doesn't like her reaction and shortly repeats his order in an impatient voice, "I said come closer, Miyuki."

With mounting dread, Taylor has no other choice but to follow Lung's command and continue with her pretense. Slowly, she forces herself to move towards him, where she promptly halts right in front of his desk.

"Much closer than that I believe Miyuki…" comes Lung's low growl as his gaze seems to darken and intensify.

Taylor bit her lower lip for a moment before she nervously shuffles forward and around the desk to stand right next to Lung's chair. She wants to wring her hands together but she doesn't want to show Lung that she is clearly panicking at this sudden turn of event.

"Good," is Lung's next comment as he turns to face her.

Taylor can see Lung's brown eyes blazing with an unknown, but intense emotion, which makes her stomach curl in anticipation. Meanwhile, the air around them becomes suffocating. So much so Taylor can practically feel the immense heat Lung is emanating despite being in his human form.

Momentarily, she wonders what Lung wants with Miyuki Tachibana. The beautiful japanese woman Taylor is currently disguise in. However, no sooner than those thoughts enter her mind, that Lung's hands shoots out to grab her around the waist, and Taylor suddenly finds herself being pulled by the Villain and deposited straight into his lap.

Taylor let's out a shock yelp at Lung's abrupt action. Then, she simply stops moving altogether when she notices that she is currently sitting on top of Lung's lap. Not able to control herself, a scarlet blush suffuses her entire face at the compromising position she discovers herself in.

"I think I will spare some time for you today to finish what we started…Miyuki," Lung states in a rumbling voice as he places his large hands on either side of her hips. Taylor tries very hard not to squirm at Lung's hands on her, where she can seriously feel the heat of his power radiating through her clothes.

"Since I know that our little tryst early today is not enough to truly satisfy both of us."

At Lung's words, Taylor's face pales and she begins to quiver in his arms.

"Now, why don't we start again, shall we?" The ABB leader murmurs while he raises a large hand to cup her face and then runs a callous finger over her trembling lips.

Taylor remains still as a statue in Lung's arms, even when she can feel the slight tingle that unexpectedly blooms from her lips where the Villain tenderly touches her. Thereafter, she can only watch in complete silence as Lung slowly reaches out to remove his dragon mask. At the same time, she gradually realizes the dire situation she has put herself in. If she stops pretending to be Miyuki in that moment, Lung is surely going to kill her before she can even escape from there. On the other hand, if she continues to pretend to be Miyuki, Taylor might have the chance to survive this encounter with Lung, but at the same time she will surely be force to do something she will regret.

Nonetheless, after hurriedly analyzing her entire circumstance, Taylor understands that she can't have Lung figuring out that she is not the real Miyuki. So in the end, she decides to keep with the pretense and will act accordingly to prevent Lung from getting suspicious of her.

Taylor's thoughts shift back to the present, where she notices Lung slowly lowering his mask. And when he finally reveals himself to her, Taylor can't help but gape in surprise at the sight of the foreign, but handsome features of the ABB leader.

_Holy hell!_ is her only thought while she silently admires the man's perfectly fine visage.

At her apparently awed expression, an arrogant smirk appears on Lung's lips.

"Stop gaping Miyuki or a fly might enter your mouth." The ABB leader warns almost jokingly.

Completely embarrassed at her involuntarily response, Taylor instantly closes her mouth and attempts to school her features into a semblance of calm.

However, when Lung places a hand behind Taylor's neck and carefully begins to draw her face closer to his. Instantly, Taylor's breathing and heart rate accelerates. The space between them disappearing by the second as the Villain leans forward with the intent to kiss her.

Not able to do anything else about her dangerous circumstance, Taylor closes her eyes and steels herself for the inevitable moment when Lung's lips meet hers for the first time. And when the moment finally arrives, Taylor can't help but let out a noise of surprise at the pleasant, but electrifying thrill that streaks down her spine when their lips make contact. Nor she can't repress the hot flush that races through her body and settles deep in her belly the instant Lung molds his naked and masculine chest against her front until she feels like she is burning up from the heat of him.

At this time, it begins to dawn on Taylor that she is completely and truly in danger – more than she realizes – especially at the initial response of her traitorous body to Lung's kiss.

She knows at once that she might not be able to survive this encounter with Lung, not without losing herself completely to something called temptation.

* * *


End file.
